1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled type of display apparatus, and more particularly, to both a stand type and a wall-mounted type of an assembled type of display apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Display apparatuses are very commonly used with display apparatuses for desktop computers, LCD televisions, plasma televisions, etc. Types of display apparatuses include a stand type that is placed on a desk, and a wall-mounted type that is mounted on a wall.
A conventional display apparatus includes a base and a display body. The bottom face of the display body is fixed on the base via fastening elements such as screws to form a stand type of display apparatus. The stand type of display apparatus is assembled before leaving the factory.
The volume of the package of the above conventional stand type of display apparatus is large, causing high transportation costs to be incurred. Furthermore, the fastening elements detract from the overall appearance of the display apparatus.
In addition, if a user wants to change from a stand type of display apparatus to a wall-mounted type of display apparatus, he or she has to purchase additional adaptive components. Moreover, detaching the base and the display body and the assembly of the adaptive components are complicated, and the user must own the appropriate tools to complete the work.